


Things Left Unsaid

by MDMorley



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDMorley/pseuds/MDMorley
Summary: Set during 5x08 Madi told Bellamy that Clake Radioed him for 6 years. So Bellamy decides to talk to Clarke about it.





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my mind tonight, so there it is. Be gentle it's been a while since I didn't write something in English ^^.  
> So this is Bellamy talking to Clarke after Madi told him for the radio story while Clarke was asleep.  
> In my mind Bellamy was thanking Madi for taking care of Clarke while he wasn't around and for keeping her safe. To which Madi said that she wasn't the only one helping Clarke and that he did too. So this Bellamy somehow confronting Clarke about radioing him for 6 years. Hope you enjoy

Bellamy sat down next to Clark on Ali's coach in the lab, she seemed lost in her mind :  
"I found this, if we are lucky maybe there is still some alcohol in them" he said offering her an old beer with his crooked smile.  
"I could die for some alcohol, even if it's bad alcohol thank you!"  
A quiet silence fell between them, which made Bellamy think of his conversation with Madi while Clarke was having a small nap earlier on. He didn't know this, he knew her, he knew why she didn't tell him about it, but he also knew he definitely had to talk to her about it :  
"I never heard you Clarke, I wish I had but I didn't and I'm sorry"  
Clarke didn't react at first. But then she put her hand on Bellemy's still not looking at him "I know you couldn't hear me. You shouldn't feel sorry for that." She felt his gaze, but kept looking in front her : "The days following Praimfaya, I tried to go back to the bunker, but I couldn't... It was impossible to go inside anymore. And I know I couldn't radio them because we already lost the signal before Praimfaya. So there I was probably the only human being alive still walking on earth. You guys were up there and I thought maybe, just maybe you would ear me. But as the days went by, it became clear that you couldn't either ear me or talked to me back. But I kept radio you because... I don't know... It felt like I wasn't so alone, like you were still here with me somehow. Like I didn't lose everything..."  
She pause for a brief moment wiping off a tear on her cheek.  
For the first time since she started talking, she turn her head to face his, she looked him in the eyes. He had tears in his too :  
"I left you behind... Clarke, I left you. And this thought has hunted me ever since that day..."  
"Don't do this Bellamy! You did what you had to do, it had to be done! I'm proud of you for that, you used your head and your heart, you did the right thing. And hey..." she cupped his face in her hand "I survived didn't I? I survived, and I wasn't alone I had the hope of you coming down here again some day and I found Madi. It wasn't as bad I it could've been"  
They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, when Madi cought Clarke's eyes, she turned away from Bellamy :  
"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?"  
Madi looked guilty but not sorry, she looked rather proud at what she was looking at. Which made Clarke think, she and Madi might need to hava a conversation about secrecy. When Madi got back to bed. Clarke turn around to face Bellamy again. A lot of things were still unsaid, but tonight wasn't the right time to let it all out. One day maybe, but it wasn't just the two of them anymore to her regrets. She got up, told Bellamy goodnight and went straight to bed before he could say something that would lead somewhere none of them was ready to go for now. But someday, maybe, they were still breathing after all weren't they?


End file.
